


Skaian Works - Tutorial

by shellyes (hetadork)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetadork/pseuds/shellyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the Player, have received a copy of a game. This game will be a very important game, and one that you will regret playing. If you have yet to insert or play this game, and you know that you or your friends are the only ones with copies, you are urged to not play this game. If you know of others who will play this game, please play this game. If you have already installed this game, good luck. This tutorial will hopefully help you to succeed at this game, so please consider reading it, preferably before you actually start the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaian Works - Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is partially inspired by the [ "Sburb Glitch FAQ"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340777/chapters/551606) by [GodsGiftToGrinds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/pseuds/GodsGiftToGrinds), and is in a similar vein to it.  
> User contribution is encouraged -- comment with recommended information (or actual text/content!) that you would like me to include, or use the emails or pesterchums provided in the document, which are real.  
> All links are real.  
> This work is incomplete, and chapters will be edited with more content when necessary. I will not necessarily be writing this in the order that it is presented to you.

\----------------------------[000] ANNOUNCEMENT 1 ---------------------------  
This tutorial is currently heavily in progress, as many segments had to be completely re-written due to data loss and server instability. Saving copies of this tutorial offline is heavily recommended, along with sending me these copies when you notice data change. Irregardless, please bear with me as I rewrite this, and contact me if you have any critical questions. 

\----------------------------[500] ANNOUNCEMENT 2 ---------------------------  
"Currently" there is a battle going on that may change the very nature (or existence) of this game. Data may be irrelevant or incorrect for an indeterminant length of time. If any changes are noticed, we will update this tutorial as soon as possible, but take care. Please contact me with inconsistencies noticed, and be prepared for the fabric of reality to shift. 

Currently we have our seers, mages, and other capable persons attempting to divine the outcome and leadup to this battle. You can find the information that has been discovered so far at this link: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/

\----------------------------[002] CHANGE LOG -------------------------------  
Dropped due to issues with timing and excess changes from various moderators. If you wish to know when a change was made, please contact me with your reasoning. 

\----------------------------[003] FOREWORD ---------------------------------  
This is a mainly uncredited tutorial due to the nature of the game involved, which causes problems with identification of persons. If you spot information that you feel *needs* credit to back it up, please inform me and I will do so. If you have information that you will divulge only if you get credit, please give me the information and I will credit you. 

I do not claim to own any of the content or information written here. Please read this with discretion, as some facts are hard to verify and your game may have small variances that have not been listed yet, dependant on how you acquired it. 

Also note due to the nature of this document, and the nature of the space-time continuum, time references to the creation or events occurring about this document may be irrelevant or incorrect. If you are a Hero of Time, time references to occurrences in your game will be incorrect for you, and to a certain degree other players. 

In this document, "I" refers to any or all of the moderators. In cases where it is necessary to be specific, moderator names will be used. 

\----------------------------[004] CREDITS ---------------------------------  
Not yet required. See [001] FOREWORD for information on crediting. 

\----------------------------[005] MODERATORS -------------------------------  
NUM ---- CLASSPECT ---- NAME ---- SPECIES ---- CONTACT 1 ------ CONTACT 2 -------- TIMESTAMP  
001 --- Mage of Void -- Drew ---- A02 ------ absentLinguist - horsenkat@gmail.com - 1:393  
002 --- Mage of Void -- Drew ---- A02 ------ absentLinguist - horsenkat@gmail.com - 1:241

If you wish to become a moderator, please contact any of the moderators with relevant reasoning. Becoming a moderator is not necessary for contribution.

\----------------------------[2A1] INTRODUCTION ----------------------------  
You, the Player, have received a copy of a game. This game will be a very important game, and one that you will regret playing. If you have yet to insert or play this game, and you know that you or your friends are the only ones with copies, you are urged to not play this game. If you know of others who will play this game, please play this game. If you have already installed this game, good luck. This tutorial will hopefully help you to succeed at this game, so please consider reading it, preferably before you actually start the game. 

This tutorial uses additional systems of organization in conjunction with the Table of Contents you can find at the beginning of this page. Looking that the headers in this document, you can find a small, three digit code. For example, the header to this section has [2A1]. The first digit represents the sections importance. It goes from 0, being the least important, to 9, being the most important. If you have already begun the game, it is recommended that you skip nonessential sections based on your time limits and the information you need to know. This game is rather time-dependant. 

The second digit represents the higher topic of the section. For example, A is introductory, and assumed to be a casual starter to the game before you have begun it. You can find the list of the letter to section categorization directly below the Table of Contents, or by following this link. 

The third digit merely represents the number of which this is in the topic, allowing all sections to have an unique code so that you may find it easily. When searching for topics, use CTRL+F and type in the code you want. 

You may find codes such as those interspersed throughout the document! These function similar to links, and indicate where you can go to find more information about a topic or situation mentioned. Sometimes these will actually be clickable links, but sometimes not.

If in the text is [???] that means that it is likely not written yet. Sorry! 

Additionally, some text may be colored depending on its importance or subject. Currently the only colors expected are red, for a critical threat which may lead to [???] GAME OVER, and orange, for a threat that may lead to unpleasant consequences including, but not limited to, death (irreversible). Yellow indicates consequences including, but not limited to, death (reversible), serious injury, instability, and serious glitches. 

\----------------------------[0A2] ABOUT THE GAME----------------------------  
This game has many names depending on the form you find it in, and the type of world that you are from. Sburb, Sgrub, Sbulb, Sclub etc. General parameters for the name seem to be it starts with an 'S', has five letters, and ends with a 'b'. The word spelled seems to often have some meaning, (with or without the 'S') that may be in some way relevant to your world or surroundings, or completely irrelevant. We will be referring to this game as S---b throughout this tutorial. 

S---b is a game that begins similarly to what Sims might be, if you have a game such as that in your world. There is a 'client' player and a 'server' player, both of which is required for the game. The server player will have the ability to control the client player's home, and to place objects essential to the game. After stage one, the player will be transported to a realm called 

The Medium 


. This medium is "A realm that is a ring of pure void, dividing light and darkness. It turns in the thick of The Incipisphere, a place untouched by the flow of time in your universe. "[[1]](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/index.php?s=6&p=002321). From there you will be able to access your land, where you will go on quests, level up, and eventually encounter the Denizin of the land. After continuing from this encounter, you and your co-players will band together to defeat the King and, eventually, the Queen. Afterwards you will have defeat the game, and will receive your prize, presuming nothing was done incorrectly.

That, however, is quite a brief summary! More depth can be found for each section in the areas below, and you will be walked through the steps. For the first section of this game, it is additionally recommended that [tentacleTherapist's walkthrough](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Rose%27s_walkthrough) be checked out, as, though that session was slightly irregular at later points, the written walkthrough is relatively widely applicable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Last update: N/A  
> Current update: 6/29/2015  
> Announcements:  
> I will be leaving on a trip from Wednesday [7/1/2015] for an unspecified amount of time in the future, which I believe will be around three weeks. I may have a chance to write further, but will most likely be unable to update this online version. Sorry!


End file.
